OVERALL DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The societal context for people of color has changed little since the publication of W.E.B. DuBois' The Philadelphia Negro in 1899. The creation of multidisciplinary institute to "revisit" mental health relevant themes originally raised by DuBois' landmark study of urban life is advanced as an interdisciplinary, contextually-sensitive and multi-focused proposal. Given the goals to better understand mental health and psychological vulnerability associated with urban life, the Institute affords collaboration of established and junior researchers from varied disciplines across the University. The involvement of multiple disciplines and schools broadens the available approaches to minority mental health. Empirical inquiry will be made through a number of sources including Public Use Samples (PUS) of United States census data, archival data, randomized field experiments, longitudinal studies, intervention projects, focus groups and ethnography. The overall conceptual framework for the variant of Bronfenbrenner's ecological systems theory. The proposal includes stress, and psychosocial coping patterns. In Stevenson's five phase project, he explores partnerships for examining anger exposure and exposure to violence, develops a culturally sensitive intervention project, and constructs measures for assessing the program. Spencer's project aims to understand psychological resilience and vulnerability in high-risk environments. Her methods include (re) evaluating measures frequently used with minority populations to develop strategies for testing the interpretive reliability of stress and coping through focus group interactions. Spencer's research facilitates an understanding of how perceptions of an experience can influence coping responses, subsequent development and, in turn, competence and mental health outcomes. Stevenson, Spencer and Johnson use ethnographic and empirical methods for exploring the mental health relevant experiences of black boys in several private schools. Given its noted theme, the Institute would establish and conduct research within a framework particularly sensitive to minorities in that it considers the unique and complex intra-and inter-group relationships. Emphasis will be placed on (1) understanding cognitive and behavioral responses to untoward circumstances, (2) addressing methodological and measurement strategies appropriate for ethnically diverse groups. DuBois' work implied the existence of systemic problems (e.g., color prejudice, under employment) that suggest the need to essentially redefine success or productivity within minority communities constrained by unique and chronic economic, social,a nd political issues.